onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Led by the Light of Shandora! Calgara
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 510 | Beli1 = 3060 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Calgara and Noland! Pals | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1255 | Beli2 = 7030 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Calgara and Noland! Friends | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 12468 | Beli3 = 2352 | Title3 = Botanist | Quest4 = Calgara and Noland! Best Friends | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 25420 | Beli4 = 5510 | Title4 = Great Warrior | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*The secret boss will appear randomly, but will be a 100% drop once he appears. *This fortnight was released on June 7th for Global. It was the first fortnight to introduce Bomb orbs into the game mechanics, and it explains their mechanic in the Rookie/Veteran stages. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Led by the Light of Shandora! Calgara and Noland FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is a level where both Marco and Boa captain abilities can shine. The bosses will be a and type. So you'll want to bring a mixture of and units if possible, and a few Time Delay units for insurance. Noland and Calgara do hit hard, and there are preemptives, so be careful with your health if using a Marco or Boa. This fortnight introduced Bomb Orbs into the game, where a player must Miss or hit a Perfect or they will receive 10% of their total health in damage. You'll want to consider either stalling out with Time Delay units or using Slot Change units to work around the orbs if you do not feel confident in hitting Perfects. Recommended Captains *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea: Allows a mixture of and units which is great for the mixture of bosses. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander: Allows a mixture of and units which is great for the mixture of bosses. Yes, Marco is like Boa, but less pretty. *Garp the Fist: A double tank team can deal with those levels, and given that the most common boss and subboss is , Garp is probably the best... *Diamond Jozu: ...which makes Jozu the second option, as the team will make short work of *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: Or instead of tanking with Jozu, a stalling/healing approach with Eneru may do the trick. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third: Feeling cocky? Hit perfects and the bomb orbs will be no big deal for a G3 team. *Sengoku the Buddha: A great legend that allows you to bring a mixture of and units. *Shanks Black Clad Emperor, Red-Haired Shanks or Dismantler Franky: 2.5x+ captains have the offensive power to deal with this level, but you'd better keep hitting those perfects, as the bombs hurt, and you cannot stall too much. Of course the SugoLegendShanks with his orb chance boost deserves a special nod, as this decreases the chance of a bomb orb appearing. Recommended Support Units * team units :*Emporio Ivankov Queen of Kamabakka Queendom (Retired): Orb shuffling units aren't too bad for this level. :*Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper: Great for Slasher and booster captains. His special can buy a good round of stalling for Bomb orbs. * squad units :*Kami Eneru, Shanks Roger Pirates or Usopp Impact: Attack Boosters for a team help with the burst round. Of course, using Impact Usopp means no time-delay Usopp. :*Heracles-un Hero of the Forest: Depending on how mixed your squad is, Heracles works wonders to get rid of Bomb orbs and give your team full orb control :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: He works wonders for stalling. *Orb Boosters :* Maelstrom Spider Squard or Petty Officer Coby: Orb Boosters help for squads can help quick runs and bypassing under 20% health attacks from Noland and Calgara. :*Jabra CP9's Strongest , Marco Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander, Brook Cherry Blossom Melody and Gedatsu: Orb Boosters for a QCK team. Well, so does Miss Merry Christmas Human Mole, if you are desperate. Recommended Sockets As usual, matching orbs and cooldown reduction sockets will help. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Events